A Long Way To Happy
by NaruSasuNaruLover
Summary: Naruto's new classmates are also his new rival band. The new band's lead singer Sasuke catches his eye, but she catches Gaara's too. Will one girl pull the band apart and who will win her heart? Just how damaged is her story? NaruSasu FemSasu GaaSasu
1. Let The Flames Begin

**uthor's note:**

**Okay so this is something I came up with when I had writers block for my other stories. I was writing a different Female Sasuke story (not posted) and I got this idea. I love the whole battle of the bands thing first off and I wanted to make Naruto the man in the relationship and Sasuke is so pretty why not make him a girl? Anyway there is a whole lot of Out of character-ness in this story, seriously. Gaara is a big jerk in this because well I felt like it, he turns out okay in the end promise. And team Hebi well, they are probably out of character cause well I needed someone to fill the spot and they worked. Sasuke will be out of character because she talks a lot more in my story and is more open, it's my story so I make it that way.**

**I own nothing if I did Sasuke and Naruto would be together**

**Right now I'm going to post three chapters right away, don't expect them to usually be that quick, they won't. But right now I have a big interest on this story, therefore it will probably get posted quickly.**

Chapter 1: Let the Flames Begin

Naruto usually headed for the club called Hidden in the Leaves, but this week they were giving a new band a chance.

"Think about it, if they do well we can have a night called battle of the sexes! Sharingan verses Kyuubi!" Jiraiya said excited to Tsunade.

The owner just rolled her eyes, "If you say so."

Naruto walked in, "So you're really going to give them a chance?"

"Scared they'll like us better?" A voice behind him asked.

He turned around to find a girl standing by the door. He recognized her as one of the new people in the school, who transferred from the school, called the sound, which had burnt down. He was pretty sure her name was Sasuke.

Sasuke had long midnight blue hair, which was almost as dark as her naturally black hair and pulled into a ponytail. She had a tattoo on her shoulder, close to her neck. She had on black tight skinny jeans, a dark blue tank top with a black long sleeve mesh top under it, and the same color blue custom made converse that had some kind of fan-like red and white symbol on the side. She was skinny, but not anorexic thin, she had her tongue pierced but he didn't know that yet, and she had her ears pierced in many places.

"No, my band can beat yours any day!" Naruto yelled.

"Keep dreaming," she rolled her eyes.

"Teme," Naruto mumbled.

"Dobe, just come here tonight, you'll see my band will blow yours out of the water," she smirked.

Sasuke walked away and Naruto looked at Tsunade, "I can't believe you're letting them play!"

"Hm, you do sound scared, but don't look at me it was his idea," she said, pointing to Jiraiya.

Naruto looked at Jiraiya, "Pervert!"

Jiraiya just shrugged, "Hey if they aren't good you'll be fine, if they are we have a new gimmick!"

"What?" Naruto asked confused.

"Battle of the sexes!" he smiled.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Whatever, I'll see you tonight."

**Later that night**

Naruto walked in before they opened to see Sasuke setting up with her band. She was now changed into a pair of black short shorts with fish net tights, a skintight red short sleeve shirt and red custom converse with the same fan like symbol on it. Her hair was down and he couldn't help but stare.

"Hey Sasuke, you have a guy staring at you," Suigetsu said.

"Huh?" Sasuke turned around and saw Naruto standing there quickly adverting his eyes. "Hey dobe, why are you looking at what you can't have?"

"Shut up Teme," he glared.

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever." She went back to setting up as Karin and Juugo came out.

About an hour later the place was open and they were about to begin their first song. Sasuke was the singer, Karin on base, Juugo on drums and Suigetsu on guitar.

"Hey everyone we're Sharingan and this song is called You Oughta Know." Sasuke started to sing and at first it was just the drums behind her. Then the other instruments came in as she continued singing.

As she sang the suggestive lyrics she interacted with Suigetsu in a suggestive manner. The beat picked up as it went into the chorus and the words sounded angrier.

Sasuke looked like she had been performing forever as she moved the stage and worked the crowd. The music slowed down again as she sang, yet she kept the angry tone in her voice.

The music picked back up as the chorus and pre chorus started. As she sang she jumped into the crowd of people and walked through the crowd as they cheered.

Off to the side Naruto was talking with Jiraiya, "Remind me not to make her mad."

"Why?" He asked confused.

"I rather not have a song written about me," he said as he watched her.

Jiraiya just laughed, "I think you have to mean something to her for that to happen." Naruto growled at him and walked away mad.

An hour later and they were on their last song for the night. "So how do you guys like us so far?" Sasuke asked and the audience screamed in approval.

"Well this is our last song for the night, it's called Let the Flames Begin. I'm sure the normal header will love it," She laughed as she looked over at Naruto.

It started with just the guitar and then the other instruments came in a semi-slow beat. As she sang to let the flames begin she went face to face with Naruto, who was now right by the stage.

As it came to the chorus the music sped up and she moved across the stage. As she moved across the stage even more singing and interacting with the audience.

The music slowed for the next to lines as she went down on her knees, she definitely got into her songs. Naruto frowned as he watched, knowing that they weren't going anywhere any time soon.

The music sped back up and she jumped back up to her feet and the final chorus came in. They were done and they went backstage to find an un-amused Naruto.

"Like the show?" Sasuke asked in a teasing fashion.

"You weren't that good," he scoffed.

"The audience begs to differ," She said with a smirk. "Face it you have to share the stage now."

"As if," he replied.

"That was great!" Jiraiya said as he walked over to the two. "You were a hit Sasuke, I hope you still want to be a regular here."

"Definitely," she smirked.

"Great! Well you and Naruto should get to know each other then," he said, pushing Naruto towards her. "Tsunade says she wants you two to do a duet."

"WHAT?" they both yelled.

"She's giving you guys a month and a half to get it ready," he explained. Sasuke just glared at him.

"I refuse to share the stage with her!" Naruto yelled pointing to Sasuke.

"Then I hope you have somewhere else to play, the older man shrugged. Naruto lowered his head in defeat. Jiraiya laughed, "That's what I thought." He walked away leaving Sasuke and Naruto there alone.

"Hn, looks like you're going to have to deal with me being here," she shrugged.

"I'm still everyone's favorite!" Naruto said defensively.

"You keep believing that, dobe," Sasuke said as she walked past him, purposely hitting his shoulder with hers as she passed him.

"Teme," Naruto said under his breath as he wondered what the reason for the strange feeling in the pit of his stomach was from.

**NS**

Through out the next week Naruto and Sasuke were at the club a lot. Both of them dedicated their lives to music, so the club was the perfect place for them both.

They made fun of each other a lot, and they didn't realize it, but they were growing close. They talked mostly through making fun of each other. Both of them didn't realize why they felt as they did toward the other. They claimed to hate each other, but really they both were starting to like the other already.

The fact that they also had to do a song together, made them have to work together. Some times they'd just sit in the club with no one else there writing the song's music. They were still in need of lyrics. The coming Friday it was Naruto's turn to show off his skill and Sasuke was introduced to on of his band members she didn't know, her interest in him could cause some band tensions.

TBC…

**Songs of inspiration: You Oughta know by Alanis Morissette** **and** **Let the Flames Begin by Paramo**


	2. Behind Those Eyes

**Author's note:**

**Okay so this is the second chapter, as always I don't own anything.**

**Naruto will be singing in this chapter oh and band conflict that's always fun. You'll see why I said of out of character-ness and Gaara being a jerk in this and the next chapter.**

Chapter 2: Behind Those Eyes

The next week it was Naruto and his band's turn to take the stage.

"So, you still think you'll do better than my band?" Sasuke said as she appeared behind the man quietly.

He jumped and yelled, "How the fuck, do you do that?"

"Did I scare you?" she asked with a smirk spreading across her face.

"No! I was just startled that's all," Naruto glared.

"Right, loser," she rolled her eyes.

"What now it's loser instead of dobe?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

"No, I'm still going to call you dobe, dobe," she said.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Whatever stop distracting me I have to set up."

Kiba laughed as he carried out an amp, "Yeah like you were helping anyway."

Naruto growled. "Oh look, he thinks he's tough," Sasuke said as she kept her passive look.

"Well, I'll see you losers later," she said as she walked into the lounge's kitchen.

She left the room and Kiba loudly said, "Damn she is hot."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "She's not that hot."

"She is and you know it, you're just mad because you like her and you don't think she likes you," Kiba teased.

"I don't like her! You think she likes me?" he asked.

Kiba rolled his eyes, "Yes you do, and well if she's anything like you, then yes she likes you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked angrily.

"Well you tend to be rude to those you like," Kiba shrugged.

"Well she's nothing like me, and I don't like her," the blonde huffed.

"Right," Kiba said, not believing a word the blonde said.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Sasuke found Gaara, whom was staring at her. "What are you staring at?" she asked.

He didn't respond.

"Hn," she said as she grabbed a water bottle and walked back out.

Obviously the two boys didn't see her walk back out because they were still talking about her. "Okay, maybe Sasuke is hot, but she's a bitch," Naruto huffed.

"Coming from the guy that likes Sakura," Kiba laughed.

"Sakura is not a bitch!" he yelled, defending the pink haired girl.

"Yeah, okay, and I hate dogs," Kiba said sarcastically. Naruto growled again at his dog-loving friend.

"Hey boys," they heard a voice by the kitchen say.

Naruto blushed profusely as he turned to see Sasuke sitting at one of the tables smirking. "We were talking about a different Sasuke," Naruto quickly said.

"Sure you were," she said as she stood up and walked over by them and sat on the stage. "What is with the guy in the kitchen?"

"Uh, what guy?" Naruto asked.

"The hot red head with the greenish eyes and way too much eyeliner," Sasuke said as she saw Naruto roll his eyes when she said hot.

"Gaara?" Kiba asked.

"Hm, is that his name? Why is he so quiet?" the dark haired girl asked.

"Why are you so interested in him?" Naruto asked.

"As is said he's cute, and the exact opposite of you it seems," she smirked.

Kiba rolled his eyes as he saw Naruto getting mad about her interest in Gaara, which he figure she was only doing so to anger the blonde. _Why am I watching this?_

"So what instrument does he play? Or does he cook; I mean he was in the kitchen," she asked.

"He plays the bass," he replied.

"Hm, bass that's a hot instrument," she said as she thought about it.

"Whatever," Naruto grunted.

"And what do you do in your band?" she asked.

"Vocals, duh," he said as he pretended to be setting up instruments.

"Hm, can't make fun of you for that, dobe," she sighed.

"I play the guitar," Kiba said acknowledging that he was still there.

"I used to play the guitar in my band," Sasuke said.

"Awesome! Why don't you anymore?" Kiba asked now actually interested.

She fell quiet, "I don't know, I guess I wanted to sing." Naruto could tell she was lying, yet he didn't say anything, he just studied her.

"Well if I hang out with you losers any longer I'll risk turning into one, later." With that she was quickly gone out of the lounge.

_Her eyes, they were so sad. She was lying, but what is the truth? What happened? Why do I care? She just looked so sad when he asked that question. I wonder if that is why she left. _Naruto sat there in thought staring at the door, while Kiba waved a hand in front of his face.

"Maybe if you'd stop staring at her it wouldn't be so completely obvious," Kiba interrupted his thoughts.

"What?" Naruto asked coming out of thought.

"What was that about?" Kiba asked.

"What are you talking about?" the blonde tried to avoid his questions.

"The whole staring thing," Kiba said.

"Well, it's nothing," he shrugged.

"Right," the brunette said, still not believing a word his friend said.

An hour later Gaara came out of the kitchen to see Naruto on stage setting up alone. "Naruto?"

"Yeah?" He asked as he turned toward Gaara.

"So, do you like Sasuke?" he asked.

"What do you mean by like?" Naruto asked, though he knew what the other boy meant.

"Like are you planning on asking her out?" he asked.

"No, she's such a Teme," he said.

"Okay thanks," was the only response he gave. Gaara walked out of the room leaving Naruto alone and confused on why Gaara would want to know if he liked Sasuke.

Later that night Naruto and his band were about to go on. He looked out the curtain to see who was out there. He'd never admit it but he was looking for Sasuke. He went back stage to see Sasuke sitting by Gaara and they were actually talking.

"So, you play bass?" She asked as she sat on the top of the couch that was back stage.

He leaned into the corner of the couch, "Yeah, you do vocals for your band right?"

"Yeah, how long have you been playing?" she asked.

These questions kept going on and Naruto was mad. He wouldn't admit it, but he was indeed jealous. It was true he had only known her for a week, but for some reason he was attracted to her. "Gaara, you should go help Kiba finish setting up," he said, mostly just wanting to separate the two.

"Okay," Gaara said getting up and walking over to where Kiba was.

Sasuke looked at him, "What's with you? I was just getting to get to know him!"

"Oh, were you?" he played dumb.

"Don't play dumb Uzumaki!" she glared.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Naruto said as he walked over to Kiba and Gaara.

She crossed her arms and angrily walked out into the audience.

Naruto walked up to Gaara, Kiba and Shikamaru. "Hey guys." He smiled.

Gaara glared at him, causing the blonde to ask, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Gaara grabbed his arm in a death grip and pulled him over away from the group. "You told me you didn't like her," Gaara growled out.

"Who?" Naruto again played dumb.

"Sasuke," he glared.

"Oh, I don't," he tried to play it cool.

"Then why did you interrupt our conversation?" Gaara practically hissed.

"Oh, uh so that is why you asked me?" Naruto asked.

"No I ask because I always am interested in your opinions of people I find worthless," he said dripped in sarcasm.

"Look, I'm sorry; I don't know why I interrupted," Naruto sighed.

"If you like her then why the fuck didn't you just say so?" Gaara angrily asked.

"I don't like her!" Naruto denied.

"Then you don't mind if I ask her out?" Gaara asked.

"I…I don't know," Naruto looked away.

Gaara rolled his eyes and walked back to the group as their name was announced to come on stage.

On stage they played nice with each other, but there was tension between Gaara and Naruto.

"Hey guys, I'm Naruto and we are Kyuubi!" The crowed cheered and he said, "This first song is called Behind Those eyes."

The band began to play, first it started with the guitar, then the drums came in, soon the bass followed and soon Naruto's voice came through the speakers last.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto who was commanding attention on the stage. She couldn't take her eyes off of him for some reason. This made Gaara mad, Naruto wouldn't even say that he liked her and yet he was getting her attention now.

When he sensed her looking at him he looked at her while singing, she quickly looked away. She wouldn't let him know he got to her. He just smirked and focused away from her.

Gaara crossed the stage to over by Sasuke, which got her attention on him, this made Naruto angry. Sasuke started to notice the tension between the two and she shook her head and walked to the back of the lounge.

When he saw Sasuke walk away, he knew why she did. She loved music, and she would not be the reason a band got torn apart. Naruto looked at Gaara and he looked back, Naruto made a gesture with his head. Gaara looked in the direction to see Sasuke walking to the back. He understood and nodded. The tension seemed to go down from there.

They had been playing and having a good time when it was time for the last song. "This is the last song of the night and it is called This Ain't a Scene, it's an Arms Race." The music started and soon Naruto's voice followed.

Sasuke chuckled at the lyrics. She looked at Naruto as he pranced around the stage, well he was dancing around the stage, but she saw him as prancing. He strut around as if he was on the top of the world.

Naruto then went to spoken word for the next few lines. He then went back to singing, repeating the same thing over and over. At that point the crowed joined in singing the song along with him.

The song ended and they walked off the stage and Naruto walked over to Sasuke, "Still think that your band is better?"

"Yes," She said with a smirk.

"You're scared, you need to admit it," he smirked.

"Scared of what?" she scoffed.

"We'll beat you in battle of the bands," he replied with a grin.

"That's a month away; we'll mop the floor with you," she rolled her eyes.

"I think you have it backwards," he stated.

"You wish," she smirked.

TBC…

**Songs of inspiration: Behind Those Eyes by 3 Doors Down and This Ain't a Scene, it's an Arms Race by Fall Out Boy**


	3. Long Way To Happy

**Authors note: I know I may skip ahead on time a lot but that is because well nothing interesting I could find to make happen on the other days, plus I'm not a patient person and I really wanted to get to this chapter. It is so far my personal favorite chapter I wrote for this and if by any chance someone wanted to you know do a picture of some one of the scenes, that I'll mention at the end, I'd be forever grateful I doubt it'll happen but just throwing that out there. Anyways read and review please. And if it seems like I'm going fast on the feelings and couples I'm sorry, I like to keep it interesting and so I tend to move fast, if you feel I am please tell me.**

Chapter 3: Long Way To Happy

It was they day after Naruto's bad had played and Sasuke was in the empty lounge sitting on the side of the stage trying to write the lyrics for the song her and Naruto would have to perform. He had written most of the music so she couldn't let him have the pleasure of writing the lyrics as well. She heard the door open and saw a certain blonde and redhead walk in. "Hey boys," she said.

"Sasuke I need to talk to you," Gaara said.

"Uh, really?" she asked, wondering what it could be about.

"Yeah, Naruto can you give us a sec?" Gaara asked, looking toward the blonde.

Naruto gave him a funny look, "Yeah sure." He went and pretended to walk back stage, but really was just behind the curtain and could hear them perfectly clear.

"So what is it Gaara?" she asked.

"Will you go out with me Thursday?" he replied.

"You mean like a date?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," he said.

"Sure, but I have to practice that night," she told him.

"We can go out in the day," he shrugged.

"Okay, it's a date," she said with a small smile, he just nodded and walked back stage.

"What the hell?" Naruto whispered loudly to Gaara.

"What?" Gaara asked innocently.

"You know what; we agreed not to go for her," he said.

"I never agreed to that," Gaara replied.

"You're such an ass," Naruto almost yelled.

"You've said repeatedly you don't like her that way, you just find her attractive," Gaara pointed out.

"I don't care, she's my friend and I know that you date a girl or guy and dump them when the next best thing comes along," he said angrily.

"So?" Gaara asked.

Angrily Naruto walked out to over by Sasuke, "I can't believe that you're going on a date with him."

"Huh? Oh Gaara?" she asked.

"Yeah," he frowned.

"Mad you didn't get him first?" she asked teasing him. He just glared at her. "Why do you care anyway?"

"I don't!" he exclaimed.

"Could have fooled me," she said rolling her eyes and walked back stage.

"Where are you going?" he asked. She just walked away not saying a word to him.

"You know, I can tell you like Naruto more than Gaara."

She turned around to see Karin standing there. "No I don't," the dark haired girl replied.

"Really?" Karin asked doubtfully.

"Yeah, I don't like cowards," she shrugged.

"How is he a coward?" the other girl asked.

"He's too scared to even admit he likes me," Sasuke said.

"Oh. And Gaara?" Karin asked.

"He asked me out on a date today," she replied.

"Whatever makes you happy," Karin walked out to where Naruto was.

"Hey Karin," Naruto said.

"Hey, so do you like Sasuke?" Karin asked.

"No! Well as a friend," he replied.

"Hn, whatever you say," she shrugged.

"What are you trying to say?" he asked.

"She doesn't like cowards," Karin smirked and walked out of the lounge.

"Coward? I am not a coward," he said angrily.

Back stage Sasuke sat down on the couch and continued to write lyrics.

Tensions had been high between Gaara and Naruto all week, but now it was Thursday, and Gaara and Sasuke's date was today. Naruto was not happy about it, not only had it been their date day, but he was just having a bad day all together. Needless to say when they came to the lounge hand in hand it did not please him. He was also not pleased with the fact that Sasuke kissed Gaara on the cheek before going back stage.

"So what are you two dating now?" Naruto grumbled.

"Yes," Gaara said smirking

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled a little louder than he meant to.

"I asked she said yes," he shrugged.

"Gah you are such an ass!" Naruto said angrily.

"So you do like her?" the red head asked.

"NO!" He stormed back stage, which surprised Sasuke.

"You've known him what hardly a week and you're dating him?" Naruto glared.

"We happen to have a lot in common," she replied.

"Whatever," he mumbled.

Sasuke was about to reply when Suigetsu came back stage, "Hey Sasuke, one of our amps blew will you go buy a new one?"

"Yeah, I'll be back in a little bit," she said. Sasuke left angry at how Naruto was acting, she found it all very annoying.

It was dark by the time she started walking back to the lounge, and she had a bad feeling.

"Hello Sasuke."

She froze in her tracks as she heard a voice that was all too familiar, "Itachi?"

"Hm, you still recognize you're older brother's voice." He appeared close to her in his tight leather pants, see through black top and his long black trench coat.

"What do you want, haven't you done enough damage to my life?" She half yelled, trying to keep her cool.

"Oh, Sasuke didn't you know? I'm coming to see your show tomorrow," he smirked.

"Stay away from me," She said trying to not sound scared.

He went up to her and purred in her ear, "But haven't you missed me?" he asked her as he slid his hand down her side. He slid his hand down her arm feeling the black mesh shirt that was underneath her blood read tee shirt, he felt down to her skin tight pant and stopped at the chain that was connected her studded belt to her pocket. He pulled on it trying to bring her closer to him. She tried to push him off._ No, this can't be happening again. Please make him go away!_

Her eyes snapped such and as soon as he appeared before her, he was gone.

_Why is he here? Why did he show up? He kills our parents and relatives and then disappears and now he thinks I want to see him? He rapped me years ago, he's the reason I have all this anger and sadness in me. Is he just trying to torture me? Why does he have to do this to me?_

Sasuke felt her legs turn to jelly as she fell to the ground in a panic attack. She hated when this happened because she felt weak. A tear started to roll down her cheek, he only touched her and it made her feel dirty and worthless, she never wanted to remember what it was like when he forced himself on her.

Back at the lounge Suigetsu looked worried.

"What's wrong Suigetsu?" Naruto asked walking into the lounge seeing Suigetsu just sitting there staring at the door.

"Sasuke should be back by now," he replied, obviously worried.

"She's not?" he suddenly felt worried to.

"No."

"Did you go look for her?" Naruto asked, wondering why he was just sitting there.

"No, but I'm going to, stay here," the other teen said as he started for the door.

"What? Why?" Naruto questioned.

"You don't know her like I do," was his vague response.

"I'm coming," Gaara said.

"No you aren't," Suigetsu hissed.

"Excuse me?" Gaara said in a deathly tone.

"I said you aren't," he glared. Suigetsu walked off toward the store he knew Sasuke would go to.

Soon enough he found Sasuke on the ground where Itachi had left her. She was sitting there staring into the darkness.

"Sasuke!" he quickly ran over to her and helped her up.

Normally she wouldn't show her weakness to others, but he knew what she had been through, he understood. She collapsed his arms crying.

"It was him wasn't it? What did he do?" Suigetsu asked, somewhat panicked.

"He touched me, no further, but it brought back all the memories," she said in between sobs. This was the exact reason Suigetsu didn't let anyone else come with him, he feared this might have happened.

He didn't say a word, he just picked her up and carried her back to the lounge, he thought she'd feel safer there. "Did he say anything?" he asked.

"He said that he was going to come to the show Friday," she said sadly.

"I'll make sure he doesn't lay a hand on you," Suigetsu promised.

"Thanks," she responded weakly.

He smiled, he knew that was all he'd get out of her; after all she was still an Uchiha.

Naruto stood up as Suigetsu entered the lounge with Sasuke in his arms.

"What happened?" Naruto yelled.

"Shut it Naruto!" Suigetsu yelled as he sat Sasuke on the side of the stage.

Juugo walked out to see what the noise was about to see Sasuke on the side of the stage with her legs pulled into her with her arms wrapped around them.

"He didn't! I'll kill him!" Juugo yelled seeing Sasuke's state. Suigetsu just nodded and Juugo started to get angrier.

"Settle down Juugo, I'm fine," Sasuke said. Juugo just took a deep breath and tried to calm himself for Sasuke's sake.

"What the fuck is going on?" Naruto yelled and they all just looked at him.

"Sasuke are you going to be able to play tomorrow?" Suigetsu asked.

"Yes, but we are changing the last song if he is here," she replied, not looking any of them in the eye. They all, except for Naruto, just nodded knowing what she meant.

"I'm going to tell Karin," Suigetsu said. He walked backstage and Juugo followed him back so he could finish what he was doing before the news.

Naruto looked at her, "Him?"

"It's a long story," she said, not trusting him enough to tell him.

"I've got time," he replied.

"I can't tell it," she frowned.

"Why not?" he asked, trying to understand what had just happened.

"It hurts too much," she almost let a tear out but she willed it away and got up and walked back stage leaving a confused Naruto.

If there was one thing Sasuke was good at, it was pretending that she was okay for the show. She acted like she would any other time. It didn't matter if inside she wanted to die; if it were for a show she'd pull it together.

They came out for their show to start and Sasuke yelled into the microphone, "How is everyone tonight?"

The crowed cheered and she scanned the crowd for Itachi, she didn't see him and that reassured her.

She turned around and put on a blonde wig and the song started to play. As she sang the lyrics she flipped the blonde wig back and pushed up her bra, which made the crowd laugh. She was mocking how some girls were superficial and didn't act like herself, in other words the stupid girls.

Naruto just shook his head laughing and Gaara didn't look amused. As she sang she walked to the front of the stage, getting the crowd worked up. She ripped off the blonde wig, throwing it out into the crowd as she made a point of not fitting in, not conforming to societies standards.

After she finished the song, she looked around to see if he was in the crowd, but he wasn't. It was at that point that she felt she was going to get through the set with out him coming to see them. It wasn't until the last song was about to start and he walked in. She immediately froze and the rest of the band saw him.

"It's okay Sasuke, you can do it," Karin whispered.

Sasuke nodded and Naruto could tell something was wrong. He stared at Sasuke, but she didn't take her eyes off of the black haired man that had just walked in. He looked a lot like her and she seemed to be a mix of sadness and anger in his company.

The band nodded and they knew what song to play. "This is called A Long Way to Happy," she said to the crowd. The semi slow song started to play and her voice came in.

She didn't even bother to really move on the stage she just stared at the same person with a rage in her eyes. If you couldn't tell whom the song was for, you were an idiot. Sure most didn't know what it was really about, but that didn't matter.

The music started to speed up for the chorus and she moved to the front of the stage, all the while still looking right at him. When the music went back to the original pace and she still stood in her spot, she had so much emotion going into the song it really didn't matter that she didn't move.

She walked back to her original spot as the music started to speed up, but she kept her eyes on him the entire time. She couldn't help it; she didn't trust him and she wanted to make her point just how much he broke her. She didn't care if he didn't care that he killed apart of her the day he took everything she had left, she had to actually do something.

Naruto looked at her and how she sang to the one guy. '_There is definitely something that she's not telling. I wonder if Gaara knows, he is dating her. Wait a minute, why is Gaara looking so friendly with Neji?'_

"Gaara can I talk to you?" Naruto asked.

Gaara sighed and walked over to the side with Naruto, "What?"

"You're looking too comfortable with Neji," he stated.

"Well, I didn't think Sasuke had so many problems," he shrugged. Gaara had issues of his own, he felt that he didn't need to be with someone who had issues on the level that Sasuke appeared to have.

Naruto resisted his urge to punch Gaara, "Whatever."

The song ended and Sasuke immediately left the stage and went to the couch back stage.

"Hello Sasuke," a voice behind her said.

TBC…

**Songs of inspiration: Stupid Girls by Pink and** **A Long Way to Happy by Pink**


	4. Absolutely

**Author's note:**

**Sorry this wasn't updated sooner, I started a new story and it got a lot of reviews so I kinda have been updating a lot on that one, but now here's the new chapter for this one.**

**As always I own nothing…damn**

**Chapter 4: Absoulutely**

The song ended and Sasuke immediately left the stage and went to the couch back stage.

"Hello Sasuke," a voice behind her said.

Sasuke's eyes widened as she saw the man of her nightmares standing behind her, well at least one of the men of her nightmares. It wasn't her brother, but rather her guardian, Orochimaru. '_Is everything going to go wrong today? Do I have to see everyone that I hate in one day?'_ she thought as she stared at the man. "How did you get back here?" she yelled angrily, getting up and backing away.

"What, aren't you happy to see me, Sasuke?" he asked playing innocent as he appeared behind her. "So this is where you spend your time?"

She stood there as if she were paralyzed, her legs wouldn't move, they couldn't. She wanted to scream, to run away, just get away from the man, but she felt like her feet were glued to the floor and her vocal ability seemed to disappear.

Luckily for her, a certain blonde boy was worried and came back stage. "Sasuke?" he said, unsure if it were okay to interrupt. The black haired man turned to see him and then vanished in worry of getting caught.

Naruto ran over to her as he saw her go unsteady, before she hit the ground he caught her and put her on the couch. "Sasuke are you okay?" he asked, somewhat panicked because he didn't understand the situation.

She opened her eyes and jumped up out of fear that it might be him. When she saw the blonde boy she let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you okay?" he asked, a look of worry filled his eyes as he looked at the girl, he never once took his eyes off her.

She didn't respond, she just sat next to him and cried into his chest. He figured it would be good not to ask questions; instead he just put his arm around her and hugged her. "It's okay, you're okay," he said, trying the comfort the girl. He had never seen her like this, only a few people ever see her cry and now he was one of them.

The band had decided to leave Sasuke alone, they knew she wouldn't want people there if she cried, so they went out in the lounge after their gig was done, they figured that they could take the instruments to the back afterwards.

Naruto realized that the sobs had ceased and he looked down to find a sleeping Sasuke. He didn't know it, but she hadn't slept much the night before, she couldn't, there was a certain guardian she had that wouldn't let her. He didn't move her, he just relaxed and let her sleep, she needed someone there and he wasn't going to abandon her.

About an hour later, Gaara came back stage to find the blonde and the raven sleeping. Sasuke's head was still lying on Naruto's chest and Naruto still had his arm around her.

'_What the hell? How is it I'm dating her and he manages to sleep with her before me?'_ Gaara thought as he looked, angrily at the two. _'Oh, well I was going to dump her for Neji anyway.'_ Gaara cleared his throat and Sasuke, being the light sleeper she was, woke up.

She looked to see whom she was sleeping on and looked at Gaara, "Hey."

"That's all you have to say?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, confused by his demeanor.

"Well you two look pretty comfortable there," Gaara said accusingly.

"Well Gaara, maybe if you would have come back here instead of Naruto you would have been the one to comfort me. It wouldn't have been like that with him. I needed someone, did you not care?" she glared, not liking the fact that he was accusing her of something she didn't even do.

Gaara rolled his eyes, "Look I was planning on doing this next week, but I'll just do it now, I'm breaking up with you."

Sasuke was not in a good mood, everything was now piling up, she needed to punch something and Gaara was just that something she felt she could. She went to punch him, but a tanned hand grabbed her hand, "Sasuke don't."

"Naruto let go of my arm," she demanded.

"No Sasuke, just calm down," he said, trying to stay calm, knowing that if he weren't calm, she wouldn't calm down either.

Sasuke relaxed her arm and Naruto let go, this made Gaara smirk. His smirk mad her angry and this time she did land a punch on him, "You're such an ass!"

Sasuke walked out leaving Naruto standing there dumbfounded as Gaara held his bleeding nose. When Sasuke walked out into the club she had look on her face that clearly stated, "I'm going to kill someone."

"Are you okay?" Suigetsu dared to ask.

"Actually I feel better now," she said sitting down at a table.

Suigetsu looked at her confused as she just smirked. _'Okay, she's gone crazy finally.'_

Then Gaara and Naruto walked out and he saw Gaara's nose, all the sudden it all made sense. "You punched him?" he looked at her in shock.

"Yes," she shrugged.

Soon enough almost everyone was gone and Naruto and Sasuke were the only two sitting in the lounge. "Aren't you going to go home?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah…"she trailed off what she was going to say and her face went from passive to a frown.

"That didn't sound very happy to me," the blonde observed.

"Well…home's not my favorite place to go," she admitted.

"Why not?" he asked, trying to understand her better.

Sasuke sat there and thought over weather to tell him or not, "It's nothing."

"Don't lie," he said looking at her, she felt like her could see right through her.

"I just don't like my guardian," she said hoping he'd leave it at that.

"I didn't know you had a guardian," he said as he looked at her.

"Yeah…that man that was backstage when you came back there…that was him," she said, trying to keep her passive demeanor, but knowing that her emotions were probably showing on her face.

Naruto's eyes widened, "The one that made cry like that? That's your guardian?" His voice sounded like a mix of anger and concern.

"It was a mix of things that made me…cry," she said, though she hated the word cry, it made her feel weak.

"Well, what does he do?" he asked as he looked at her more intensely.

She just looked away; she couldn't look at him with his bright blue eyes staring at her.

"Don't turn away," he said as he gently turned her head toward him. He saw a tear forming in her right eye, "Please tell me."

She took a deep breath, "It's nothing…really." He looked at her; she knew that he didn't buy it, so he admitted, "He just sort of…beats me."

He pulled her into a hug, "Why don't you move out?"

"I don't really have a choice…I have no place to stay…I don't get my inheritance until I turn eighteen," she frowned.

"Do you want to stay with me?" he asked.

"What?" she said as she looked at him surprised by his offer.

"Well I have a guest bedroom," he explained.

"I don't want to impose," she turned away.

"You wouldn't be!" he assured her.

"Well…wouldn't it be kind of weird?" she asked.

"Well, just for tonight then…so you don't have to go back to him while you're having a bad night," he said, trying to convince her.

She smiled, a real smile, not the fake smile he's seen her smile, "Just for tonight would be fine I guess."

"Great, let's go," he said pulling her out to lounge door.

They got to Naruto's apartment, which wasn't as messy as she thought it would be. He pointed to a door on the left, "That's my room and the room across from it is the room you can stay in the door in the middle is the bathroom. Do you want something to drink?"

"No, I'm good," she said with a small smile.

"Wanna watch a movie?" he asked, hoping she'd say yes.

"Depends, which movie?" she asked.

"It's up to you, my movies are on the rack over there," he said pointing to the rack next to the TV.

She walked over and looked through his movie selection. He just sat down on the couch.

"Want to watch 30 Day's of Night?" She asked.

"If you want to," he smiled.

"Well, is it a good movie?" she asked.

"I don't know I got it as a birthday present," he shrugged.

"Oh, well then let's watch it," she said.

Naruto got up and put the DVD in. They started off at opposite ends of the couch, but somehow by the middle of the movie they were right next to each other. The supposedly suspenseful movie was instead quite boring and very gory.

Sasuke was getting bored and soon she had again fallen asleep on Naruto's shoulder. This made him smile, she looked so peaceful when she slept, and it was refreshing.

He turned off the movie and then picked her up and put her in the guest bedroom. _'Maybe I'm going too fast, but I really think I'm falling for her. She doesn't deserve the life she was dealt.'_

He closed the door and went into his bedroom. He lay on his bed, but he couldn't get to sleep, he had songs he had to put onto paper, ones inspired by a certain raven.

Meanwhile Sasuke's bad day was quickly turning into a bad night.

**NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN DREAM NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Sasuke was alone in her room she was only eight. She heard a scream come from somewhere in the house. She didn't even think that there could be real danger, she was just a child, and danger wasn't something associated with the home.

She ran down the stairs to investigate the scream, which was when she saw it, she saw the brother she idolized so much standing there, killing their parents. There was blood everywhere, he tried not to cry, to be strong like her father had taught her, but she couldn't.

That was when he saw her, she started to cry and he made his way to her. "Are…you…go-going…t-to kill...me?" she asked stuttering and shivering.

"No, I have a better idea of what to do with you," he said as a smirk came to his face.

**NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN END DREAM SNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNS**

She woke up, sweating, in an unfamiliar room. At first she panicked, but then she remembered where she was, at Naruto's. She walked out of the room to see Naruto's light still on. She knocked on the door.

The knock startled him and he quickly put his notebook and guitar away, "Come in."

She walked in; she had a frown on her face, which made one appear on his.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I had a nightmare," she replied as she looked down.

He noticed she was slightly shaking. "Come here," he said as he made room for her next to him.

She walked over and laid next to him, putting her head on his chest.

"Do you want to stay in here with me tonight?" he asked somewhat cautiously. She didn't trust her voice so she just shook her head yes. "Okay," he said as he put his arm around her to comfort her.

"Thanks," she said quietly, before she fell asleep. _'I could get used to this,'_ Naruto thought as he looked at the sleeping girl.

The next morning Naruto woke up with Sasuke still lying in the same position she had fallen asleep in. Naruto tried to move with out waking up Sasuke, but the light sleeper woke up when he moved even an inch.

"Sorry I kind of fell asleep on you," she said diverting her eyes.

"Its fine, I don't mind," he said with a small smile.

"Well, I guess I should get home…I'll see you," she said, getting up.

"Wait!" he called.

She turned to him, "What is it?"

"Never mind I'll see you later," he sighed.

"Oh, okay. Bye," she said walking out.

Naruto collapsed on his bed, '_why can't I just say that I like her? Is it really this hard to do?'_

Later that day, Sasuke was sitting on the edge of a small dock on a small lake. No one was around, she like the peaceful setting. She had her guitar and that's all that she needed. She strummed her guitar and started to sing.

**I don't know what I ever saw in you**

**And I don't know why I ever fell for your game**

**Was this all just a game to you?**

**And do you like to see me cry?**

**I try to say that I will forget you**

**And I try to say that you didn't hurt me**

**But we both know the truth is I'll never forget you**

**I'm always going to be**

**Haunted by your memory**

**Hiding behind my walls of insecurity**

**I'm never going to be okay**

**At least not today**

**Maybe tomorrow**

**Maybe never**

**But not today**

**I'm trying to move on from the pain **

**But you keep coming around again**

**It's making it kind of hard to forget **

**I hadn't had that nightmare**

**Until you showed up **

**And now I'm tossing and turning**

**I'm not sleeping**

**I'm always going to be**

**Haunted by your memory**

**Hiding behind my walls of insecurity**

**I'm never going to be okay**

**At least not today**

**Maybe tomorrow**

**Maybe never**

**But not today**

**I wish I could fast forward into the future**

**Make it so you are out of my life, out of the picture**

**I was so young and carefree**

**Why did you have to do that to me?**

**I wish you were the rain and would go away**

**Just don't come back another day**

**And I'm always going to be**

**Haunted by your memory**

**Hiding behind my walls of insecurity**

**I'm never going to be okay**

**At least not today**

**Maybe tomorrow**

**Maybe never**

**But not today**

**Haunted**, **I'm haunted**

**Haunted**, **I'm haunted**

**By your memory**

**I'm always going to be**

**Haunted by your memory**

**Hiding behind my walls of insecurity**

**I'm never going to be okay**

**At least not today**

**Maybe tomorrow**

**Maybe never**

**But not today**

She stopped playing and felt a tear roll down her cheek, wishing that she could make the demons go away.

**NS**

That week went by; Sasuke hadn't heard from Itachi, everything had seemed to go back to normal, or as normal as they could.

It was Friday, almost time for Naruto's band to play.

Sasuke walked into the lounge to see them setting up, "Hey boys."

She laughed a little when she startled Naruto, causing him to jump a little.

"Hey Sasuke, are you going to watch the show tonight?" Naruto asked.

"Don't I always?" she smirked.

"Yeah, just making conversation, gosh teme," he huffed.

"Dobe," she chuckled.

Naruto and Sasuke had been getting closer; they were almost like best friends. They liked to joke with each other, sometimes they wanted to strangle, or kiss, each other but they held back.

She jumped up on the stage and Naruto was pretty much just standing there telling everyone what to do. She grabbed a small towel off the stage and used it to slap his ass. "Stop telling people what to do and do it yourself," she said teasing the blonde.

"You better run, you're going to pay for that!" he called after her. He started chasing her as the rest of them just shook their heads, most thinking, '_Will they just get together already?'_

He chased her back stage where she jumped on the couch and he pinned her down. They were panting and a small blush came across their faces at they looked at each other. Naruto got off her and said, "Well, I better go help them now."

"You mean boss them around?" she smirked.

He just rolled his eyes and walked back onto the stage where his band mates were all looking at him. "What?" he asked.

"Are you two together yet?" Kiba asked.

"No, I told you guys, we're just friends," Naruto said.

"Whatever, that's why we're playing those songs tonight right?" Kiba countered.

"Just shut up and set up," Naruto ordered, trying to avoid the topic.

A few hours later it was time for their show to start. The band came on and Naruto yelled, "Hey how is everyone tonight?" The crowd cheered.

"Great! Well our first song tonight is called face down," he said and then the music started. Naruto was moving around the stage, every now and then glancing at Sasuke, _'I hope she doesn't get mad at me…I don't think she would.'_

Sasuke looked at Naruto, '_Is it a coincidence that he writes a song about a girl getting hit after I told him?'_ She thought about it and doubted that it was.

Sasuke caught the fact that Naruto nervously glanced at her, she just gave him small smile, which made him want to sigh in relief. Usually she would be mad, but she found that Naruto makes it hard to be mad at him sometimes.

The song ended and Kiba whispered to Naruto, "When do you want to play Absolutely?"

"Last," he replied.

Mid way through their set, Naruto said, "This is called Everything You Want." Naruto was sitting for this song and playing the acoustic.

Sasuke looked at him, _'Does he mean himself? Maybe I'm reading to much into it.'_

Naruto glanced over at Sasuke, whom was sitting there staring at him. _'I wonder if she gets it…maybe not.'_

The last part Naruto didn't take his eyes off Sasuke. Sasuke just looked away; she didn't know quite what it meant. '_Was he trying to say something?_'

A little later Naruto said, "This is the last song of the night, called Absolutely." He looked at Sasuke, she rarely smiled, but he loved her smile when he got to see it.

Sasuke looked at him as he sang and gave him one of those rare smiles he so loved. This made him smile in return.

She looked away, _'Is he writing about me? Why? He really is a good guy…I can't like him like that can I?_ She looked at him; she loved to watch him perform. He looked so free, like nothing could touch him.

He was again looking at Sasuke; he hoped that even if she didn't realize the song was about her, that she liked it. They finished their set and Naruto walked back stage. He was putting away his things when he heard, "Hey, I really liked your set tonight."

**TBC…**

**Sasuke's song: Haunted not by anyone since I wrote it**

**Songs of inspiration: Face Down by Red Jumpsuit apparatus**, **Everything you want by vertical horizon and Absolutely by nine days**


	5. First Time

**Authors note:**

**Alright I've been having writers block so sorry if this chapter sucks x[**

**I decided to put these two chapters together because otherwise they'd be short**

**As always I own nothing**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: First Time**

"Hey, I really liked your set tonight," Naruto heard a voice behind him say.

To his dismay, it was not the voice he wanted, "Thanks Sakura."

"So…do you want to go out?" she asked in a flirtatious tone.

"Uh, no I actually need to go talk to someone," he answered.

"Oh…after?" she asked. She didn't understand why he wouldn't want to go out with her; he'd always liked her before.

"Sakura, I liked you for years…why didn't you ask then?" he asked, somewhat annoyed, wondering why she'd suddenly be interested.

"Liked? As in you don't anymore?" she said, obviously surprised by his answer.

"No, I don't, I'm sorry," he sighed. He felt bad turning her down, but in a way she almost deserved it after how many times she had done the same to him.

She stormed out of the room and past a certain raven. "What's wrong pinky?" Sasuke asked as she looked at an angry pink haired girl.

"He doesn't even like me anymore!" Sakura huffed. She couldn't believe that he had just turned her down.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Really? Those songs weren't for you?"

"I know I was surprised too!" she replied. She truly thought that he was writing about her, as if she were his muse.

"I'll talk to him, see what's going on," Sasuke said, just wanting to get away from the pink haired girl.

"Thanks, whatever your name is," Sakura said as she calmed down a little.

"Sasuke," the dark haired girl reminded her. She really wasn't surprised that the other girl didn't know, after all she seemed quite self absorbed.

"Right," she said turning to walk away.

"Wait!" she called after the girl.

"Yeah?" she asked as she turned back around.

"Why do you like him all of the sudden?" Sasuke asked. She had herd stories about how the pink haired girl had repeatedly turned Naruto down.

"Well now it seems obvious that his singing career could actually work, I want to be on his arm when it does," she giggled and turned and walked away.

Sasuke just rolled her eyes and walked into the room where Naruto was. "I liked your set tonight," she said when she saw the blonde.

Naruto's passive face turned into a huge grin. "Hey Sasuke, did you really like it?" he asked.

"Yeah, it was good. It sounded like you wrote it for someone, like pinky maybe?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"Oh, no I didn't write it for her," his smile lessened as he realized that she didn't get who it was for.

"Oh, well it was good, but my bad will still do better than yours," she smirked, knowing that would get him riled up.

"You think so?" he asked skeptically.

"I know so. Well I better get going, unless there is anything else you want to say," she said, hoping that he'd say what she wanted him to.

'_Does she know? Wouldn't she say something if she did?' _His face fell flat, "Nope, nothing else to say."

"Oh…well I'll see you later," she said walking out of the room disappointed.

'_Why couldn't I tell her? It's like when she's around me I just can't talk right!' _he thought, reprimanding himself. Naruto collapsed into his chair and looked at the ceiling.

"Couldn't tell her huh?" he heard a voice behind him say.

"Shut up Kiba!" Naruto growled. He knew that he should have told the dark haired girl, he didn't need someone to remind him.

Kiba sat down on the chair next to Naruto, "Dude, if you tell her then you'll know for sure the answer."

"But what if I tell her and she doesn't want me?" he asked, suddenly sound very insecure.

"That's the worst thing, she doesn't want you. If you don't tell her and she does like you then you just missed out on having a chance with her," Kiba replied, trying to make his friend see how stupid he was being.

"But, I try to tell her and I can't form the words," Naruto said, not knowing what to do.

"Well try harder," Kiba told the blonde.

"Will you ask her for me?" Naruto asked in a hopeful tone.

"Excuse me?" The brunette asked, truly surprised at his friend's question.

"Just ask her what she thinks of me," he explained.

"No, just stop being a coward," Kiba replied. Kiba walked out, leaving Naruto to sit there and think about all his options.

'_Well if she didn't get what the songs meant then how am I supposed to tell her? Maybe it's a sign that I shouldn't tell her. I hate love,' _he thought.

**NS**

Sasuke walked into her house and looked around the empty space. '_Stupid dobe! He couldn't just tell me. Well, until he actually tells me I'm not even going to bother, forget that,'_ she ranted to herself. She went into her room and lay down on the bed. '_Why does he have to be so damn impossible?'_

**NS**

That whole week Naruto and Sasuke would flirt, but neither would make a move toward becoming a couple. Sasuke was getting frustrated to say the least.

Naruto sat there across from her as she thought more and more about it. "You idiot!" she practically yelled before walking away.

He looked at her confused, _'What the fuck?'_

Sasuke went backstage, only to find it was much more annoying back there.

"So much for self control," the brunette commented as she walked back stage.

"Shut up Kiba!" she growled.

"Just tell him," he said, getting annoyed with the way the two were acting.

"Don't tell me what to do," she hissed.

"Well, if you tell him you guys can become a couple and everyone wins," the brunette pointed out.

"Everyone?" she questioned.

"Yeah, the rest of us don't have to hear about it anymore," he explained. She just glared at him. "Seriously, you're like all the guy talks about, it's really annoying," he further elaborated.

"Kiba?" she said.

"Yeah?" he replied, knowing that she was probably going to say something to try to make him shut up.

"If you value your life then stop talking," she threatened.

Kiba didn't say anything else from there on out, instead he just nodded and ran out to where Naruto was. He figured the girl would probably go through with her threat if he didn't listen. "Dude why do you like her? She's scary! Dude you have a thing for scary girls?" he asked, remembering Sakura.

"What?" Naruto asked, confused.

"First Sakura now Sasuke, whoa their names are even alike," he pointed out. Naruto growled and Kiba laughed, "You're not even close to as scary as she is."

"Whatever, she obviously doesn't like me," the blonde mumbled.

"I'm sure that's it," Kiba said as he rolled his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked harshly.

"It's pretty obvious she likes you. You're just too stubborn to ask her out," he sighed.

"Kiba?" he said.

"Yeah?" the brunette replied, knowing what he said would probably be along the same lines of what Sasuke had said, only tamer.

"Leave me alone," he said, not really wanting to hear the brunette's opinion at that point.

"Whatever," Kiba rolled his eyes.

Most of the days that next week went by in the same manner, but when Friday came around, Sasuke was sure to make her point. When Sasuke was up in front of the crowd of people and she felt much better.

"How is everyone tonight?" she yelled into the microphone. The crowd cheered and she said, "Great! How many of you guys know those girls who are gold diggers, just in it for fame and money?"

The crowd cheered and she said, "Well I'm sick of those kind of girls and this song is because of them, cause there are us out there that aren't like that, this song is called most girls." The music started and Sasuke looked at the pink haired girl sitting at the table.

Sasuke walked around the stage as she scanned the crowd picking out the gold diggers there, whom were looking nervously like the pink haired bimbo. She found it funny that they all seemed to be clustered together.

She looked at Naruto and Sakura; the pink haired girl was flirting with him. This made her mad, but she just kept on performing and tried not to show it.

As she sang the chorus she didn't take her eyes off the blonde. The blonde noticed and he pushed the pink haired girl off his arm.

Kiba noticed the raven staring at the blonde, and vice versa. _'Maybe finally they'll hook up, knowing them I doubt it.'_

The song ended and Sasuke stopped staring at Naruto.

**NS**

It was time for the last song of the night. Sasuke sat down at the piano on stage, "We're going to slow it down for this song. This song is for someone who's too dense to probably get it." The crowd laughed as she started to play the piano.

She looked at the blonde sitting at a table as she sang and played.

"I think she's making it crystal clear," Kiba commented.

"You think?" Naruto replied.

"Yeah, screaming it. She did say dense didn't she?" the brunette laughed.

"Shut up," he mumbled. '_Like she can talk about putting up guards, that all she does!' _Naruto thought as he watched the girl.

After the band was done Sasuke went backstage to see a blonde in the dressing room chair. "Hey," she said calmly as she walked past him.

"That's all you're going to say?" Naruto asked/

She smirked, "What else were you expecting?"

"I don't know, a how are you?" he replied.

She rolled her eyes, "Nope, no how are you."

"Well then I guess I'll go," he said, frustrated.

"Bye," she said as he walked out. _'Stupid idiot!'_

**NS**

Naruto walked out and Kiba was standing there.

"Did you tell her?" the brunette asked.

"Tell her what?" Naruto played dumb.

"How you feel," Kiba replied.

"No," the blonde shrugged.

"Why?" the other boy asked in disbelief.

"I'm going to mess with her for a while," he replied.

"You're such a moron," Kiba shook his head.

**NS**

Half way through the week, Sasuke and Naruto were sitting in the back talking when Kiba came rushing back. "Sasuke!" he called.

"What is it?" she asked.

"There's someone here to see you, they've got a limo," the brunette told her.

"I'll be right there," she said. Sasuke got up and was followed by Naruto. '_Ugh, what does he want?'_ she thought as she saw who it was.

"Isn't that the guy that was bothering you that night?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, it is," she responded.

"I didn't know he was rich," the blonde said.

"Yeah, some of it is his, but most of it is my parents," she explained.

"I thought your parents were dead," Naruto said confused.

"They are, he takes from my inheritance," she said.

"Oh."

The dark haired man walked in the door and Naruto instinctively put a protective hand on her shoulder.

"Orochimaru what are you doing here?" she asked annoyed, it seemed like with Naruto there she had strength against the older man. "Is there a reason that you have my limo?" she then asked.

"Your limo?" Naruto asked.

Orochimaru smirked, "Since I'm your guardian, it's my limo."

"It's my money." She looked at Naruto, who was looking at her surprised, "Naruto could you give us a minute?"

"But," he tried to protest.

"Please," she said.

"Fine," he sighed as he glared at the older man, "But I'll be on the other side of the room if you need me."

"Okay," she said, almost chuckling.

He walked away and watched as Sasuke and Orochiamaru had a verbal fight. _'Why did she make me leave?'_ He was frustrated that he couldn't hear it. _'Maybe it's for the best that I don't tell her, I don't deserve her, she's way above me.'_

**NS**

For the rest of that week, Naruto backed off. He didn't think he really deserved her. So he turned it into a song.

Friday rolled around and Sasuke was sitting at a table playing with her food. _'What is up with him lately? Maybe it just wasn't meant to be.'_

Kiba saw her sitting there, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she replied, but it wasn't very convincing.

"Is it a Naruto thing?" he asked.

"I just don't get what's wrong with him lately," she sighed.

He thought of the song that they were going to perform tonight, "You'll find out soon enough."

"Huh?"

He just shrugged and walked away, not explaining it any further.

That night Sasuke sat at the same table she usually did and waited for Naruto's band to start.

He came on the stage and looked at her in the crowd, "Hey everyone! How you all doing tonight?" The crowd cheered, "Alright, this first song is about a great girl, but well I doubt I'll ever be with her. This song is She So High Above Me."

'_That moron can't be serious right? That's why he's been acting this way lately? I'm going to hit him over the head…hard.'_ Her eye started to twitch at the thought of that being the reason.

He looked at a fuming Sasuke and realized she was mad right away. '_Hm, I'll have to talk to her after the show I guess," _he thought.

The song ended and the crowd cheered. After awhile it was finally time for the last song. "Well hopefully I'll redeem myself in a certain girl's eyes after this song, it's called first time," Naruto said as he looked at Sasuke.

She smiled a little smile at him as he sang. _'Scared? Damn it, I can't stay mad at him,'_ she thought as she watched him perform.

He didn't take his eyes off her as he sang and she didn't take her eyes off him as she listened. It was as if no one else was there.

'_Yeah I definitely have to talk to him after the show,' _she thought. Just before they finished the song, Sasuke disappeared from the audience.

After they were done, Naruto walked backstage to see if the raven was there.

"Hey dobe," she greeted.

He smiled, "Hey teme."

"You know if you think I'm above you, you're more of a dobe than I thought," she said.

"So you're not?" he asked skeptically.

"Nope, that's my parents' money, not mine," she shrugged.

"Your inheritance," he pointed out.

"And you see how much I care about it," she replied.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"You should be," Sasuke she smirked. "But I guess I can't really blame you for being an idiot, it seems to come naturally to you," she added.

He smiled and pulled her into him and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Kiba walked back and smirked, "About time!" They pulled apart and Naruto glared at the other boy, causing Sasuke to chuckle.

**TBC…**

**Songs of Inspiration:**

**Most Girls by Pink**

**Impossible by Christina Aguliera**

**So High Above Me by Fastball**

**First Time by Lifehouse**


	6. Battle of The Bands

**Author's note:**

**Last chapter**

**I own nothing**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 6: Battle of the Bands**

Sasuke and Naruto were sitting on the stage in the lounge after school, Sasuke was doing homework and Naruto had been sitting there quietly, though he had many things were on his mind. "Hey Sasuke?"

"What is it?" she asked as she stopped concentrating on her homework.

"How did sound burn down?" he asked, wondering if she knew.

"How should I know?" She asked looking up.

"Well you went there, I thought you might know," he said.

She just smirked. It was true that she did know but that wasn't going to stop her from having fun with it, "You saying that I did it?"

"No! I wouldn't accuse you of that," he said quickly.

She just chuckled, "I'm messing with you dobe."

"I knew that, so do you know?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah…someone was lit a car on fire when it was parked behind the school…it ended up catching the school on fire," she told him.

"Who was it?" he asked.

"I have no idea," she said with a chuckle.

"Oh, and why did this person light the car on fire?" he then asked.

"Because he was a jackass who broke the girl's heart and then hooked up with who she thought was her best friend," she replied.

"Oh, okay," he said, deciding not to ask anymore questions on the topic.

"Anymore questions?" she asked.

"Yeah, remember that song that you sang when you first performed here?" he asked.

"Which one?" Sasuke asked.

"The first one," he said.

"Yeah, what about it?" she asked.

"Well, who was it for?" he asked.

"The jackass who broke my heart and then hooked up with the person I thought was my best friend," she smirked.

"Oh," he replied, connecting the dots.

Sasuke laughed a little, "So you better not break my heart."

"I'll remember that," he said.

"Any other questions?" she smirked.

"Yeah, if your guardian is such a creep then how did you get the tattoo and piercing?" he then asked.

"Suigetsu did them for me, his friend works in a place that does all that stuff and he learned from him. Since I don't give a flying fuck what my creep of a guardian says I just got them anyway," she explained.

"Did he, you know, hurt you when he saw them?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah, but I mean I expected so much," she shrugged.

"Oh, is that why you're such a light sleeper?" he then asked.

"What?"

"Well, I was wondering if there was a reason," he explained.

"I guess, he's the reason I do a lot of things. I'm just cautious because of him you know?" she answered.

"Yeah, I know this probably has nothing to do with that, but why do you have a fan like symbols on your shoes?" he asked as he looked at her shoes.

"It's my clan symbol. It's the only way I can feel close to my parents. I know I have their last name, but that's gone when I get married one day, I guess I just want to have something that reminds me of them," Sasuke said as her voice went quiet.

"I'm sorry," he said as he put his arm around her.

"It's fine, I just don't like talking about it," she said. Sasuke put her homework to the side and leaned her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but we should practice for our duet," she said as she sat up.

"We already did remember? Plus we have all week," he pointed out.

"Don't get lazy on me Uzumaki," she said as she got up and pulled him off the stage.

He just rolled his eyes, "Hey why don't you play guitar anymore?"

"Huh?"

"Well I know you play, why don't you in your band?" he asked.

"I like the freedom to move around, can't really do that with a guitar," she explained.

"Oh, okay."

"Are we done with twenty questions?" she chuckled.

"I don't know, have I reached twenty yet?" he joked. Naruto thought about asking her more questions about her past, but he decided against it, _'She'll tell me when she's ready to tell me about it.'_

**NS**

Wednesday Sasuke was backstage, bored, laying on the couch, when Naruto barged in. "Hey Sasuke!"

"Hey dobe," she said in a bored tone.

"Don't call me that!" he huffed.

She just chuckled and sat up, "What's up?"

"Let's go out," he said.

She raised an eyebrow, "We already are."

"No, I mean like on a date," he clarified.

"Okay, where?"

"I don't know," the blonde shrugged.

"You're the one who wanted to go out, so where to?" she asked.

"The carnival's in town," he said.

"Hn, okay let's go," she said. _'He is the only person I know that the first thing that comes to his mind for a date is a carnival,' _she thought with a little chuckle.

The rest of the day was filled with cotton candy, carnival rides, and laughing, even from Sasuke. In other words, they had a great time.

**NS**

Finally Friday rolled around and it was the night of battle of the bands. The day had been filled with many rehearsals, which they made the other band get out for, except when they were to sing together.

It was finally time for the show and Naruto's band was up first. "Hey everyone! This is battle of the bands Kyuubi verse Sharingan. We're Kyuubi and this song is called anything," he said into the microphone.

The music started and Naruto started to sing. Sasuke listened on the side of the stage as her boyfriend performed. She smiled a little.

'_Maybe I should tell him what happened when I was younger…he'll be there for me…I just don't want to scare him off,' _she thought as she watched him.

The song ended and they did a few more songs and Naruto said, "Thank you! We'll be on later tonight." The crowd cheered as they walked off. They had a few minutes to talk to Sasuke and her band as people switched out the instruments.

"Naruto?" she said.

"Hey Sasuke," he said with a smile as he gave her a quick kiss

"Do you remember that night when Suigetsu brought me back here?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, as he thought _'So I'm going to find out about why that happened?"_

"Well, I was thinking and I should probably tell you why that was," she said.

"Only if you want to," he said.

She took his hand and pulled him into the small dressing room. She let out a sigh and said, "It was because of my brother, you see, when I was younger he kinda, well he," she found it hard to talk about.

"He what?" he asked.

"He killed my parents and known relatives, which is why I'm in Orochimaru's care," she said, wondering if she would be able to tell him the rest. "He also…raped me," Sasuke added said with a shaky voice.

Before Naruto could answer Sasuke was called on the stage, which made her run away and onto the stage. The blonde frowned, wishing that he had been able to say something before she was called onto the stage. Naruto stood on the side of the stage and watched as she performed.

"Hey everyone, we're Sharingan and this song is called Your Eyes." The music was slow as Sasuke sang. The music picked up with the chorus as Sasuke glanced over at Naruto.

The music slowed again as Sasuke sang, wanting to look at Naruto more, but instead looking into the crowd. She had a hard time looking at him; she both wanted and didn't want to look at his reaction to what she had told him before.

Once again the music picked up and Sasuke stopped thinking about everything as she got into the song. When the song ended and people cheered, they did a few more songs before Sasuke said, "Thank you, now Kyuubi is going to come out and we're going to do a duet, how does that sound?" The crowd cheered and Kyuubi came out, this made them have two guitars, one bass, two drums, one violin and two singers. Karin knew how to play the violin so she did that instead of the bass.

"This song is called Broken," Sasuke said. The song started with a single guitar and Naruto singing. At the chorus both of them sang, and their voices blended perfectly.

Sasuke then sang by herself, with Naruto singing along with certain parts for emphasis. The chorus came in along with all the other instruments and both of them sang. After the chorus, the instruments played an instrumental solo. The song ended and the crowd cheered.

"Thank you! Now Kyuubi and I are going to do our last song, then Sharingan will do theirs," Naruto said.

Both bands walked off as the people cleared the Sharingan equipment off the stage.

Naruto pulled Sasuke off to the side, "Sasuke?"

"Yeah," she said quietly looking at her feet.

He lifted her chin to look at him, in his beautiful blue eyes, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, I guess, never mind," she said.

He gently kissed her, "You didn't give me any time to say anything after what you told me."

"Sorry," she mumbled.

He smiled a little at her, "Just know I'm always here if you need me." She gave him a small smile before he was pulled onto the stage.

"For our last song we will be doing a song called Hanging By A Moment. This song is for Sasuke," he said. Off stage she bit her lip as he said her name.

The music started and Naruto sang. The girls pretty much melted as they heard the words of the song. Sasuke was one of those girls for once.

The raven haired girl wanted to run out to her boyfriend and kiss him. A very cliché move, but she didn't care it just seemed like that's what she wanted to do. Of course she didn't though, she'd wait until after he came off stage. If she wasn't convinced before that he was the guy she should be with, this song was convincing her all over again.

The song ended and the crowed cheered, especially the girls. Jiraiya sighed in annoyance, he wanted to see the two ripping each other apart, not love songs. This made his idea value go down in his mind.

"Thank you, vote Kyuubi!" Naruto said to the audience that would soon vote for who they wanted to win battle of the bands. As they once again switched out equipment, Naruto came back stage to practically be tackled by Sasuke.

He smiled and was about to tease her, but was cut off by a kiss, a passionate kiss. She was trying to dominate him but he ended up dominating her. He pinned her against the wall and kissed her, slipping his tongue into her mouth.

"Break it up you two!" Karin said as she grabbed Sasuke and pulled her onto the stage.

Sasuke took the microphone and said, "This song is for Naruto and it is called Head Over Feet." It started with a little bit of a drum and a guitar as she sang. The song picked up as the bass was added and the chorus came.

Naruto smiled as he heard the lyrics, it was just like Sasuke to blame someone for her feeling love.

Naruto really wasn't a great listener or patient, it was just with Sasuke that he would be this way. Juugo played the harmonica as well as the drums at times during the song. The song ended and the crowed cheered, "Thank you everyone!"

The band walked off stage and Sasuke sat with Naruto on the couch as they waited to see who won. "Why didn't you tell them to vote for you?" he asked.

"My bad doesn't need to beg," she replied with a smirk.

Naruto just rolled his eyes, "Whatever." Naruto leaned back on the couch and Sasuke laid her head on his chest.

About an hour after closing they had the votes counted as to which band had won the battle of the bands, but Sasuke wasn't sure she wanted to know. "Why don't you want to know?" Naruto asked.

"I don't want the other to feel down with whoever wins," she answered.

"I won't if you won't," he smiled.

She thought about it and then said, "Fine, just tell us."

"Well, actually, people liked you best when you sang together," Jiraiya said rolling his eyes.

"I like us best together too," Naruto said as he kissed Sasuke gently on the lips.

**THE END!**

**Songs of inspiration:**

**Anything by The Calling**

**Your Eyes by Alexz Johnson**

**Broken by Seether featuring Amy Lee**

**Hanging By A Moment by Lifehouse**

**Head Over Feet by Alanis Morissette**


End file.
